


Do I really have that effect on you?

by rowenathereb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenathereb/pseuds/rowenathereb
Summary: Prompt: Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?I just love these two cuties and there’s not enough work about them. Unintentional OOC sorry :/





	Do I really have that effect on you?

Hogwarts was finally out for the summer. The sun beat down a heat that would have been unbearable if not for the cool breeze blowing through the meadow. The smell of wildflowers encased Ginny and Luna as they lie in the grass,  
Ginny on her back and Luna wedged into her side hovering above her slightly. Ginny lost herself as her girlfriend admired the flowers all around them. Seeing Luna’s pale complexion surrounded by the purple flowers was truly enchanting. It didn’t take Luna long to notice how Ginny was staring at her. She merely smiled and leaned down for a light chaste kiss. Ginny whined as Luna attempted to move away catching her hand in the dirty blonde hair to lightly pull their lips together again. 

“We’ve been out here for hours. Your mother is surely worried. Maybe we should head back to the burrow?” Luna whispered as to not to disturb the peace of the moment. 

Ginny shook her head and connect their lips lightly again, “Nah she knows we’re out her. As long as we’re back for dinner.” 

Luna smirked, a look that would never cease to send shivers down the freckled girl’s spine. “Well in that case...” she swung a leg over Ginny so that she was now straddling her hips. Her fingers lightly ghosted up Ginny’s arms until they reached her hands where she then intertwined their fingers near Ginny’s head. She leaned down teasingly slow until soft lips collided. From there it was a whirlwind of velvet tongues and nippy teeth. The only sounds surrounding them was the soft ruffle of grass around them and the soft smack of their lips. Until a low moan permeated the air from the back of Ginny’s throat. Luna pulled back, a teasing eyebrow raised as she looked down at her girlfriend. Ginny’s face soon was dusted with a light pink blush that went from her cheeks down.  
Luna gently cupped the blushed face running her thumb over the apple of Ginny’s cheek. “So noisy. Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” She asked teasingly. 

With that Gryffindor passion welling up inside her, she easily grabbed a hold of Luna’s slender hips and flipped them over, so that she was now leaning over her. “You know damn well that you do,” she said blush still present as Luna tucked the fiery strands behind her ear. Luna just smiled up at her as always, seemingly innocent. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. She would never understand how no one notices that Luna is not as innocent as she seems. But maybe she doesn’t want other people to notice. Maybe that’s all for her. She’s pulled out of her thoughts, quite literally, when Luna pulls her down for another intense kiss. They continue like this until a rock lands next to them with a note attached reading, Stop making out. Come in for dinner. Love, George. Both girls simply laugh at the Weasley family antics as they pull each other up and head to the burrow for a lovely family dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short af ik. I totally appreciate constructive criticism. Trying to get back into writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
